


Your Guardian Angel

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas and his grace issues, Co-written story, Cute, Demon!Dean, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sad, different POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re a hunter, life isn’t easy. It’s even more complicated when you’re married to Sam Winchester. And it’s barely survival when your father is the angel Castiel.<br/>This is the story of Ellie, my mother, and Nikki, well, myself. Our lives aren’t the most enjoyable, but we try to find comfort in it. But recently, Dean went MIA and my dad has been short on his grace. Are we going to get through this without any complication? Possibly not. But at least the ride should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nikki's PoV

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this story already has 21 chapters, but the story isn't finished yet. I shall post one chapter a day (or something like that). This story is the production of my internet friend Ashley (Nikki) and I. The chapters the are Nikki's PoV are from her, the one from Ellie's are from me. And yes, my username was chosen after this story. Anyhow, enjoy!

I wake up, confused. The cause of my confusion was nothing but an odd dream, but odd dreams are sometimes the cause of investigation and other things. I roll over onto my other side and check the time on my phone. 2:15 am it mocks. I have about three hours and forty-five minutes until I legitimately have to be up and functioning. I sigh and set down my phone, rolling back onto my other side. I close my eyes but sleep evades me. An irritated sigh leaves my lips and I accidentally wake up the sleeping form next to me.  
“You okay?” my husband, Sam, whispers, still half-asleep.  
“Yeah.. weird dream, that’s all.” I whisper back.  
“Weird as in we need to hunt or weird as in odd?” he sounds a bit more awake now.  
“Odd..”  
He nods and kisses my forehead.”Want to talk about it?”  
I shake my head,”No.. I think it can wait until morning.”  
Sam chuckles,”I don’t think so.. for it to wake you up, and you sleep through pretty much anything, it must’ve been pretty odd.”  
I sigh,”I had a dream that my mom married Crowley, that’s all..”  
Sam stays quiet for a few moments. I watch as all the pieces click into place in his mind. He makes a face and then starts laughing, quietly at first but it starts to get louder. “Your mom… married Crowley?” he manages to say in between fits of laughter.  
I groan, ”Yes.. and now you’re mocking me.”  
Sam shakes his head and wipes his eyes.”I’m not, I swear.”  
I hit his chest playfully and grab my pillow, starting to get out of bed,”That’s it. I’m going to sleep on the couch.” I sit up.  
Sam frowns and pulls me back down into the bed,”Babe..” he whines slightly.”I’m sorry.. it’s just funny. The thought of Crowley marrying your mother..”  
I groan,”It gets worse.. You were the best man.”  
Sam looks at me with wide eyes,”Really?”  
“No, I just wanted you to stop laughing at me.” I shrug and smile at Sam.  
“You’re terrible..” Sam kisses me.  
I shrug,”I try.”  
He chuckles,”Get some sleep… okay? We’ve got a big hunt tomorrow.”  
I sigh,”Okay.. love you.”  
“Love you too.”

 

After spending a few hours at the Bunker, eating breakfast and prepping for the hunt, Sam and I head out to my mom’s house. We had all agreed to meet there as soon as we could in order to come up with a plan of attack for the vampire nest we were targeting. Sam and I could have easily taken care of it, but my mom and dad had insisted on letting them help us. At the same time, I understand where they were coming from. Dean, Sam’s older brother, is MIA and my dad,Cas, is a bit short on his angelic power source: grace. I’m thinking this over on the drive over to my parent’s house. I twist the wedding ring that graces my left ring finger and sigh.  
A gentle kind of silence fills the car as Sam drives and I sit in the shotgun seat.  
“Anything on Dean?” I ask, quietly.  
Sam shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. He parks the car in my parent’s driveway and cuts the engine.  
I’m barely out of the car before I’m tackled by my mother’s embrace. I fall back onto the door of the car as I hug her back,”Mom.. you act like I’ve been gone for ten years or something.”  
My mom, Ellie, chuckles a bit.”It feels like it.”  
“I just saw you, what? A week ago?”  
She sighs and lets me go,”You’re my only daughter, what do you expect?”  
I shrug at her and she turns her attention to Sam.  
Ellie shakes her head,”What are we going to do with her, Sam?” she gives him a half-hug.  
He smiles at her and returns the embrace. “I don’t know..”  
I roll my eyes at him playfully,”How’s Dad holding up?”  
Ellie purses her lips,”Fine.” her tone implies the opposite fact, however.  
I nod slightly as she lets go of Sam and leads us up to the house. It’s a small two-story house, the kind that a normal family would live in. That’s one thing I love about my parents: they tried their best to make me feel normal. Sam grabs the door gently and holds it open for me and my mom to enter to house. I walk in and find my dad on the couch in the living room.  
“Hey, Dad.” I smile a bit at him.  
Cas gives me a tired smile and wave,”Hello, Nikki.. Sam.” he nods a bit.  
Sam nods back,”Hey, Cas.”  
Cas starts to stand up. He looks like hell, something that I usually don’t say, but he looks that bad. “Nicole, I’m fine.” he says.  
I look down, I guess the concern was written on my face.”Sorry..”  
Ellie smiles sadly at me, understanding my thought process exactly. “You ready to head out?” She looks exhausted, like she hasn't slept in easily two days.  
I nod,”If you guys are.”  
Sam takes my hand in his.”Yep.”  
Ellie nods and Cas wraps an arm around her waist, coughing ever so slightly. It sounds painful and I cringe.  
Ellie sighs as she watches my face.”Let’s go then. The quicker we can get this over with, the quicker we can get someone home.” she glances at her husband.  
Sam takes in a sharp, pained breath. I look at him and he waves me off. He doesn’t have to say anything but I know exactly what he’s thinking about. Dean.. and getting him back home. I squeeze his hand gently.  
Cas rolls his eyes slightly. “I’m fine, I promise, Ellie.”  
Ellie nods,”I’m sure you are.” she grabs two machetes. “You two bring your own?”  
I nod once,”In the car, like always.”  
“Alright.. then let’s head out.”


	2. Ellie's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really am an ass. I COMPLETELY forgot to upload that fic, I am so sorry! I think I'm going to post 3 chapters tonight. You're welcome.

I wake up suddenly due to someone coughing. The coughing isn't really loud, but it is heartbreaking to hear, like the person coughing was in extreme pain. I can't stop a small sigh getting out of my mouth, and the coughing stops for a moment.  
''Sorry...'' My husband mumbles next to me before coughing again, a bit harder this time.  
I feel the bed moving and know he got up. I hear his footsteps walking out of the bedroom, then to the bathroom. I sigh again.  
My angel husband, Castiel, had problems with his grace since a moment, but lately, it was worse than ever. He was tired, exhausted and barely able to walk. Plus Dean being God-knows-where wasn't helping him feeling better. But still, he wanted to come to the big hunt of tomorrow with our daughter, Sam and I. Even though it was probably not the best idea.  
I hear him coughing roughly this time and roll on my side. I stretch myself and look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 4:30. Huh. Sleep could wait. Lazily, I get out of the bed and walk out of our room, heading towards the bathroom. I freeze for a moment as I hear the coughing getting worse and worse. I start walking to the bathroom again, faster this time. Carefully, I take a look inside of it. Cas was above the sink, in his dark blue dressing gown, coughing like his whole body was trying to get rid every piece of stolen grace left in him. He let out a sigh and opens the water to put some on his face and wash his hands. He looks up and sees me in the mirror. Our gazes meet, and I can see in his eyes how much pain he is in. He probably sees how worried I am because he rapidly looks down.  
''I'm fine.'' He mutters before I can open my mouth. His voice was not like usually was. It sounded broken and in pain, and just hearing him talking breaks my heart a little.  
''Don't lie to me.'' I reply and walk behind him.  
I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my face in his back, through the fabric of the dressing gown. He rests his hands on the counter of the bathroom, breathing irregularly and trying his best to make it look like he was fine.  
''Honey... maybe you shouldn't come to the-'' I start but my words are cut my the ones of my husband.  
''No. I'm going, end of discussion. I'm alright.'' He replies.  
I shake my head and gently pull away from him.  
''Stop acting as if everything is fine when we both know it's not, Castiel.'' I say a bit roughly.  
My husband looks at me in the mirror, and from the look on his face, he knew that when I was calling him by his full name, he was in trouble. I sigh.  
''I just want you to rest Cas...'' I add, my voice being softer this time. ''I just want the best for you.''  
''You know what's the best for me?'' He asks, turning himself so he can face me. I shrug lazily, not in the mood to play riddles.  
''You are.'' He says and takes my into his arms, hugging me as tightly as he could. ''And I just want to spend time with you. And going on this hunt, with Nikki and Sam, it's better than staying here waiting for my end.'' He says.  
''Don't say that.'' I mutter in his chest.  
Cas sighs.  
''We talked about it, Ellie, and if we don't find a way to have my grace back soon...'' He starts.  
''We have a way.'' I rapidly say, as I pull away so I can look at him. ''You can always take grace from other angels...''  
He shakes his head.  
''Are you even listening to what you're proposing Ellie? Stealing the grace of an angel... it's like taking away every emotion a human can feel. It's horrible. And I deeply regret what I did, trust me. And I won't do it again.''  
''But you are going to die Castiel!!!'' I half yell, taking a step away from him.  
''Then so be it.'' He answers roughly.  
I stop breathing and my eyes get full of water.  
''How could you say that...?'' I whisper.  
He closes his eyes and sighs.  
''I'm sorry..'' He says. He closes the space between us and places his hands on my shoulders. ''I'm really sorry.'' He adds. ''But I don't want you to torture your mind to find a way to save me.''  
I bite my lip and rapidly wipe the tears off my eyes.  
''Am I just suppose to let you die then?'' I ask with a barely audible voice.  
Cas shakes his head.  
''That's not what I'm saying... just... let it go for a moment okay? Look, you need to rest and stop thinking about my grace. We're going to take down a vampire nest tomorrow... well, today, since we're passed midnight...'' He starts but I raise an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head. ''Sorry. But like I said, forget about me, concentrate on the hunt. I can wait. This hunt can't.'' He says before wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly, yet carefully, and kissing my head  
''One day it's gonna be too late to save you...'' I whisper.  
''Today is not this day.'' He says then pulls back to look at me. ''Now, go back to sleep.''  
I sigh and give up.  
''Fine. But you are coming with me.'' I say and gently take his hand.  
He smiles sadly and follows me back to our room. I don't really sleep after that. Maybe it was because of Castiel's silent coughing, or maybe because of all of the questions haunting my thoughts: was Cas ever gonna go back to normal, at his full power? And what about Dean? Where was he? Was he still alive? I couldn't shut my mind at all, and sleep was far away from my reach.  
   
* * *  
''Alrigh then, let's head out.'' I say, giving everyone a hopeful and tired smile.  
We get inside the car, Cas and I we climb in the back and I take Cas' hand as soon as I can reach him, placing the machetes beside my feet. I give Cas a small smile and he smiles back, like we were both trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. The drive to the vampire nest takes an eternity, and the silence of each living soul in the car doesn't make it better. Except Cas' regular coughing and the sound of the engine, there was no sound to be heard. We all seem lost in our thoughts, Sam probably thinking about his missing brother, Nikki worrying about both her dad and her husband, Cas wondering if there was a way to get his grace back and me: thinking about all of those things at the same time. But all rides reach an end and ours finally arrives after two hours of dead silence.  
Sam stops the car near the small abandoned hospital the vampires were in.  
''Here we are...'' Sam says with a small sigh, breaking the silence.  
Nikki and him get out of the car, machetes in hand. I look at my husband and squeeze his hand, that managed to stay in mine all the way here.  
''Are you sure you can do it?'' I ask for the tenth time.  
''Yes Ellie, I'm sure of it.'' He says with a sigh.  
Then he coughs slightly and I tilt my head a bit at him, but before I can add anything, he lets my hand go, grabs his machete and gets out of the car. I let out a long sigh and grab my own machete, before finally getting outside. I walk to where Nikki, Cas and Sam were.  
''How many are they?'' Cas asks, forcing his voice to sound normal and causing me to hold my weapon tightly.  
''About six...'' Sam answers, taking a look around.  
''I take the front with Nikki.'' I quickly step in, glancing at her. ''Sam, Cas, take the back.''  
''Yes ma'am.'' My daughter replies with the voice of someone going to war, causing me to slightly glare at her.  
''Fine with me.'' Cas says and glances at me.  
''Be careful.'' Sam says to his wife and quickly kisses Nikki's cheek, but with a fast move of her hand, she makes him kiss her on the lips.  
Cas walks next to me and gently squeezes my arm.  
''I'll be fine.'' He says, perfectly knowing how worried I was for him, but also knowing I had to speak with our daughter, and this was the only time I could speak with her alone before she could escape me again.  
''I know.'' I lie and give Cas a small smile.  
He rapidly kisses me good luck before leaving with Sam. I look at Nikki.  
''Ready?'' I ask.


	3. Nikki's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I forgot to mention that the odd chapters are in Nikki's POV and the even ones in Ellie's. I wrote the Ellie ones and my co-writer the Nikki's. :)

Ellie and I walk for a few minutes, checking the front rooms.  
"Okay... I know that look. What did I do wrong this time?" I whisper.  
My mom sighs,"Nicole, it's your father."  
My heart stops in my chest,"He doesn't have much time, does he?"  
"Not unless he keeps borrowing grace."  
I look at her,"What?"  
"If he takes grace from other angels then he'll have more time."  
"But that makes him no better than Metatron." I snap.  
"Your dad would be doing it to survive. Metatron was doing it to be a dick." she hisses.  
I hold up my hand as I hear movement to my left. Ellie falls quiet and cocks her head towards the noise. She barely has time to react before the vampire attacks her. Ellie swings her machete and by sheer luck, chops the head of the vamp off.  
"We'll continue this later." she says.  
I nod as I fight off one vamp. "Sounds good." I try to duck as the vamp swings her arm at my face. She scratches my cheek. I back up a few steps and she advances. This maneuver allows me to gain the time to be able to lift the machete and swing it. The vampires head towards us, swarming like a bunch of flies.  
Ellie and I stand back to back as we look at what we're up against. They've managed to completely surround us.  
"Son of a bitch." I breathe.  
"Just do what you can. Sam and Cas should be headed up this way soon." Ellie says,"There were probably none to very little vamps back there seeing as they swarmed here."  
I nod and feign a lunge at the vamp closest to me. "On three..." I whisper. "One........ Two.......... Three."  
Ellie and I go to work on taking out as many vamps as we can. We cover each other the best that we can, but accidents were bound to happen; it's just the kind of luck we have. Ellie was taking care of a vampire and I was taking care of one as well. Another one lunges at me from my left, one of the many blind spots I have. He tackles me to the ground. The machete skids out of my hand and the one I had been fighting picks it up, mockingly. He vampire pins me down and smirks,"What a pretty little thing..." he brushes his nose against my neck, as if he was inhaling my scent. A pleased sound leaves his lips,"This one's special. You can smell it on her."  
I struggle a bit as the vampire holding my machete joins her partner. She copies the motion of the male and her eyes widen. "Jason will be very pleased with that."  
The male's eyes sparkle,"He will." he gets off of me and grabs me by the arm. "One wrong move and you're dead." he breathes in my ear.  
I shiver and pray to my dad to come to the back end of the hospital. "Mom!" I call.  
Ellie briefly looks at me as the male vampire gets me into the stereotypical hostage position.  
"You come towards us, I snap her neck." he warns.  
She considers her odds. I shake my head slightly and mouth,"Dad's coming. Stay here. I'll get out." She sighs and rolls her eyes at me but continues on her mission to kill the vampires she could.

 

My head turns quickly to the right as the fifth or sixth punch in a ten minute period connects with my jaw. I spit out the blood that's filling my mouth. I glare at the people who threw the punch.  
The male vampire, Brian, shakes his fist out a bit."Now, let's try this again, what the hell are you?"  
I silently glare at him. Another punch is thrown, this time it's to my ribs. The force of the hit causes me and the chair I'm tied to to fall to the floor with an loud thump. The hit cracked a few of my ribs. I take a few breaths to calm my beating heart.  
The girl, Alyssa, kicks me hard in the gut. A slight groan escapes my lips and she keeps kicking. After about twenty kicks, she stops.  
Alyssa pulls aside Brian. "I smell a man on her. A scent I don't know who it belongs to."  
Brian nods,"Could be her mate."  
I spit out more blood. "Are you guys going to torture me and figure out what the hell I am or are you going to try to figure out who I'm mating with?"  
Brian lets out an irritated noise as he roughly stands the car back up. He grabs my chin in his hands, his nails digging in slightly to my cheek. "You listen here, you bitch, the only reason why we haven't sucked you dry is because you've got a scent that signifies you're not human. And that means your blood could be more powerful or poison to us. So if you comply like a good little girl, we'll consider letting you live as our blood bank."  
I spit some blood in his face,"Go to Hell."  
Brian hisses slightly as he wipes his face off. He digs his nails into my skin,"What are you."  
"A female." I smirk.  
Alyssa rolls her eyes and delivers a blow, right to my temple, knocking me out.

 

When I come around, I groan in pain and am confused to find out I'm not tied up to the wooden chair that I had been tied up to, but instead I'm half-laying, half-sitting up in a bed. I frown as I look at my surroundings. I'm in my room at my parents' house. The same room I grew up in. I start to sit up more and eventually slide out of bed, but two familiar hands stop me.  
"Oh no.. You're staying put." Sam says.  
I frown,"What happened? All I remember is being punched by the vamp..."  
Sam sits on the bed next to me. "You've been out for at least two if not three hours. I don't know how long you'd been out for when we found you."  
"Oh..." I frown.  
"You gave your husband quite a scare." Ellie smiles as she leans on the doorframe.  
"Did not." Sam mutters as his hand finds mine and intertwines our fingers.  
"You said so yourself, you thought she was half dead." Ellie continues.  
I laugh but the laughter turns to groans of pain which in turn becomes swearing.  
My husband frowns,"Breathe, Nikki..." he brushes some hair out of my face before kissing my forehead.  
"Don't laugh. Your ribs are pretty cracked. Your father did what he could." her voice has a tinge of sadness and guilt surges through me.  
"Is he okay?" I whisper.  
"Yeah, he's resting now. Let me know if you need anything, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't try to move too much." As soon as the words leave her mouth, a harsh cough sounds through the house. She sighs,"Get some rest. Sam, make sure she stays put."  
Sam nods once as she walks out. He sighs and swings his legs onto the bed. "You feeling okay? Not in too much pain?"  
I shake my head and scoot closer to Sam, resting my head on his shoulder. His hand rests lightly on my hip. "Did you really think I was dead?" I quietly ask.  
He looks down at me and sighs,"I did, but in my defense it was because I came into the room from behind you and I could see you were breathing or hear a pulse yet."  
I smile and kiss him gently,"It's all good.. I'm not dead. You'll have to try harder if you want me dead." I joke, but it's halfhearted.  
Sam notices this and pulls me closer to him,"Hey, don't blame yourself for Cas getting worse."  
"If I hadn't gotten hurt then he wouldn't have considered healing me."  
A sigh leaves my husband's lips,"We'll fix it. I promise, but for right now I need you to rest." he traces a bruise that graces my cheek.  
I kiss him,"I love you."  
Sam grins at me,"Love you too." he returns the kiss. My dad's heartbreaking cough echoes through the house again and I frown. Sam holds me in his arms, rubbing my back, trying to keep me from getting too upset.  
"It's going to be fine." I mutter, but it's more for my sake than anything.


	4. Ellie's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for tonight! Goodnight!

''You come towards us, I snap her neck.'' The vampire holding my daughter as an hostage warns.  
I glare at him and try to think of a plan, but Nikki mouths to me 'Dad's coming. Stay here. I'll get out'. I roll my eyes at her andsigh before I look at the two vampires near me, who had stop attacking me for a moment. The vamp holding my daughter takes her away, followed by two more. As soon as they're gone, the other two jump on me. Iquickly move away and swing my machete at one of them, cutting his head off rapidly. The other groans and shows me his fangs. I glare at him and raise my machete, but before I see it coming, he rushes to me and we both heavily fall on the floor, my machete flying away from my hand. The vampire is above me, preventing me from reaching my weapon. He tries to dig his teeth in my neck, but I struggle to escape and I know I won't get out of here alive if I don't manage to do so soon. Suddenly, I hear my name being called and I hear the sound of a  
machete cutting the air before taking off the vamp's head. He falls on me, dead. I groan slightly and push him away so I can get up. Cas helps me get back on my feet, even though Sam was the one saving my life. Cas gives me an apologetic smile and I shake my head, telling him it's fine. I try to breathe normally again after the fight I just had. Sam takes a look around and frowns.  
''Where's Nikki?'' He asks.  
''They took her...'' I answers with a sigh.  
I glance at the few vampires dead on the ground.  
''I think they are more than six...'' Cas says, following my gaze.  
Sam shakes his head.  
''Who cares how many they are exactly. Let's go get Nikki before something bad happens...'' Sam says, worried.  
I nod, agreeing with Sam. I grab my machete on the floor and I lead the way where the vampires took her, only to find another whole bunch of other vampires waiting for us. I sigh and hold my machete tightly.  
''Don't get killed...'' I say, turning my head to look at both Sam and Cas.  
They both nod and the fight starts. Both Sam and I we are staying near Cas, knowing he wasn't as a good of a fighter as he usually is. His moves were slow and not really powerful and he almost got badly injured at least three time in ten minutes. But with a lot of conviction, Sam and I we get rid of all the vamps after a long and exhausting fight. Sam walks away from us and the dead vaps, looking for Nikki in the different rooms of the hospital.  
''I'm sorry...'' Cas says after Sam leaves."I wasn't helping at all, I was more of a problem...''  
I shake my head and give him a small smile.  
''Forget about it.'' I say and gently kiss his cheek.  
Cas gives me a sad smile and opens his mouth to say something, but Sam's voice cuts him off.  
''Guys, I found her!'' He yells.  
Cas and I don't lose a second that we start jogging to where Sam's voice was. We find him kneeling in front of Nikki, who was tied up on a chair. It takes a rapid look around to realize the vampires who had taken her were gone.  
''Hey Nikki... wake up. Babe, wake up... Please don't be dead...'' Sam says as he kisses her bleeding face.  
Cas and I walk to them and I kneelbeside her, taking her hand. Sam looks at Cas in a worried manner.  
''Please tell me she's not dead....'' He almost begs.  
''She's alive Sam, don't worry...'' Cas' tired voice says as he slowly kneels next to Sam.  
Sam rapidly undoes the rope around Nikki's wrists and her ankles. At the same time, Cas looks at me with a pleading look, and I know exactly what he wants to do.  
''Cas...'' I whisper.  
''Ellie, she's badly injured.'' He says.  
''And you are running out of grace. What if you kill yourself while healing her?''  
''I won't.'' He says.  
I'm about to reply but the look on his face stops me from doing so. I sigh and get up, gently touching Nikki's hair.  
''Fine.'' Igroan.  
Cas quietly thanks me and stands up so he can be in front of her.  
''I don't guarantee anything...'' He says, more to Sam than to me.  
Sam nods slowly and holds Nikki's hand tightly. Cas takes a deep breath and gently places his hand on our daughter's chest. A low light appears in Cas' palm as he starts healing her, but after a few seconds a painful sigh gets out of Cas' mouth and he nearly falls on his knees. I grab him quickly, preventing himfrom having a closer look of the floor. A few of Nikki's injuries are healed, but not a lot.  
''I'm sorry Sam...'' Cas says sadly, gently leaning on me, too weak to stand on his own.  
Sam shakes his head and gently kisses Nikki's forehead.  
''It's fine Cas...''He says, giving him a sad smile.  
''I'll drive us back home. Sam, gives me your keys.'' I order.  
Sam nods and takes out his car keys and throws them at me. I easily catch them with one hand, theother one holding Cas so he doesn't fall.  
''Let's go.'' I say.  
Sam nods and picks his wife up from the chair, bridal style,and he leads the way out of the abandoned hospital. I let out a small sigh and help Cas getting back to the car. This time, Sam sits in the back with Nikki in his arms, rubbing her back gently. I take the front with Cas and we go back on the road. Sam whispers some things in Nikki's ear as I quietly drive us back home. Castiel starts coughing again, and at one moment his coughs are so bad I have to stop the car to make sure he's fine. He rapidly nods and gets out of the car to take some fresh air. I sigh after he closes the door.  
''He's not getting better, is he?'' Sam's quiet voice asks.  
I sigh again and shake my head.  
''No...'' I answer, looking down a bit.  
''You're going to find a way to save him Ellie. You always do.'' He says with hope in his voice.  
I give him a small smile.  
''Thanks Sam.'' I say.  
We can hear Cas coughing roughly outside the car for a few minutes before he gets back in, apologizing. I shake my head and get back on the road.

 

* * *

 

"Get some rest. Sam, make sure she stays put." I tell my daughter once she's awake before leaving to make sure Cas is still in bed, which probably wasn't the case. I walk back toour room and find Cas looking outside at the window.  
''I told you to stay in bed.'' I sigh as I walk to him.  
''Is Nikki awake?'' He asks, completely ignoring what I just said.  
I roll my eyes a bit but answer his question.  
''She is.'' I say.  
''How... how is she?'' He asks, uncertain.  
''Hey, honey, stop blaming yourself because you couldn't heal her more, okay? She's gonna be fine. She just needs some rest... Just like you.'' I say softly and gently kiss his cheek.  
He gives me a sad smile and turns himself so he can face me.  
''Ellie.. if... if we don't find a way to save me, I want you to kow that I love you so much and that...'' He starts but my sudden hug stops him.  
''Stop. Saying. That.'' I half groan, half beg, hugging him tightly.  
Cas let out a sigh but nods.  
''Okay.'' He mutters, even though I know he's going to talk to me about it again later.  
''Now you rest.'' I order.  
He sighs and nods. He slowly gets back in the bed and I kiss his forehead before leaving him alone. I let out a sigh and walk to the living room. I stand in the middle of it for a moment before grabbing  
my cellphone. I dial a number and bring it to my ear.  
''Hey. It's me. I'm gonna need to know everything you have on angel grace and how to defeat a dick like Metatron.''


	5. Nikki's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, three more chapters for tonight! Let's do this!

Taking orders is something I’ve never been good at. So there’s no way I was actually going to get some rest. I grab my laptop from my bag, earning me a disapproving look from Sam.  
“And what do you think you’re doing?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“I think I am logging into my laptop.” I answer as I type in my password. I normally wouldn’t have a password on my laptop, but when Dean decided to borrow my laptop to watch a “movie” and filled up my files with porn, I decided it was a good idea.  
“And then what?”  
“Netflix?” I offer, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
Sam shakes his head.”Nikki, you heard your mom. You need to rest.”  
“I am resting.. I’m just being productive while resting.”  
He sighs and reaches for my laptop,”At least let me hold it for you.”  
I push his hand away and he grabs my hand before intertwining our fingers.”Sam, I’m fine.”  
My husband gives me the puppy dog eyes.  
I shake my head and turn my attention to my screen. I gently try to move my hand out of Sam’s grasp so I can type. He only holds on tighter. I frown and try to move my hand again, only to have the same result. “Sam, can I have my hand back, please?”  
He smirks,”Nope.”  
“Sam..” I whine slightly.  
“Nikki…” he easily matches my tone.  
I frown and try harder to move my hand. Sam chuckles, amused by my struggle.  
“Tell me what you’re doing and I’ll let go.” he says between laughter.  
“Looking for Dean and then if I can’t find anything there, then Metatron.”  
Sam lets my hand go as a mixture of relief and sadness fills his face. The happiness that existed mere moments ago is gone. “Nik.. you know that you’re only going to get dead ends.” his voice is quiet and tired.  
“I know, but what if?” I whisper.  
Sam kisses my forehead and shakes his head,”I love you, you know that, right?”  
I smile sadly at him,”I love you too.” I settle in to start looking for my brother-in-law. Sam watches me and chimes in with the occasional,”Check there..” or “Dean would never be there.”  
A light yawn escapes my lips as I search through what seems to me the thousandth article in my search for Dean.  
Sam smiles a bit at me,”Get some sleep. It’s late.”  
I shake my head,”Not tired.” I yawn again.  
Sam chuckles,”Your yawns are betraying you, sweetie.” he takes the laptop from me and closes it. He sets it on the table on his side of the bed.  
“Sam, please I’m not tired.” I frown a bit.  
Sam pulls me closer to him,”No. Sleep. You got your ass kicked by vamps. You deserve the sleep.”  
I sigh, realizing it’s useless to fight him. “Fine.” I sit up a bit before I lay my head on his chest.  
He smiles and places a hand gingerly on my back,”Night, babe.”  
“Night,Sammy.” I mutter as I close my eyes, starting to drift off.

 

The next morning I’m the last one to wake up. I groan and hold my head as I sit up. My head throbs and I cringe. I wait for it to pass before I stand on shaky legs. The smell of bacon and something else.. coffee maybe. I pull on a sweatshirt before I head downstairs to the kitchen. I yawn as I reach the kitchen. My dad’s sitting at the table and Sam’s in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.  
Cas smiles a bit at me,”You on bed rest too?”  
I nod,”But we all know I don’t listen.”  
Cas chuckles as I pull out a chair. “How are you feeling.”  
I shrug,”I’ve had worse.” I look down at my hands after I take my seat. “Thank you.” I say quietly.  
Cas nods as Sam sets plates down in front of us.  
Sam kisses my cheek gently,”How’d you sleep?”   
“Fine. I woke up pretty cold this morning.” I give him a teasing glare.  
He chuckles,”I had to make food.. I could hear your dad up and moving. And we all remember the last time that your dad cooked breakfast.”  
Cas shakes his head and rolls his eyes.  
I giggle a bit,”Where’s Mom?”  
Cas shrugs,”I don’t know. I didn’t hear her come back in last night.”  
I nod,”I’ll call her after breakfast.”  
Sam sits beside me. “Sounds good.”  
We eat in silence. My mind wanders and guilt fills me up as I watch Cas.  
“You shouldn’t have.” I mutter.  
Cas looks at me,”I shouldn’t have what?”  
I look at him,”Healed me. Dad, I would’ve been fine. I would’ve been in pain, but I would’ve been fine.”  
Cas frowns a bit,”Nicole.. I chose to. I don’t regret it.”  
“Yeah, well look at what it did to you! I don’t want to lose you, Dad. I can’t lose you. If I lose you, I lose Mom… and I can’t do that again.” Tears well up in my eyes as I think about when I was 14 and my mom had sold her soul, leaving me alone, to get Cas back.  
Sam’s hand finds his way to my knee and he squeezes it.  
“Nicole, if it’s my time, it’s my time.” Cas simply says.  
I glare at him as a few tears escape. “It’s not your time.” I snap as I stand up and carry my plate to the sink. I grab my headphones and Ipod as I head out the door.  
Going for a walk. Be back soon. I text Sam as I walk down the street.  
Okay. Be careful, please. he quickly texts back.  
I sigh as I put in my earbuds and turn my music up really loud. I walk for a few miles before I end up by a local bar. I wouldn’t normally stop there, but there’s a familiar black 1967 Chevy Impala occupying a parking spot.


	6. Ellie's PoV

I sigh and hang up the phone after having a talk with my last hope. I get lost in my thoughts for a moment until I hear Cas coughing roughly from our room. I run back upstairs and to make sure my husband is fine. Cas is still in bed for once, one of his hands on his chest like he is in pain. He coughs again, then sees me and stops to give me a sad smile. I shake my head and walk to the bed, sitting down next to him. It was breaking my heart to go, but if I wanted to find a way to save him, I really had to leave. Cas sees the sadness in my eyes and knows something's not right.  
''Is there a problem?'' He asks, worried.  
I sigh and shrug.  
''I have to go out. You think you can...'' I start but Cas takes my hand and gently squeezes it.  
''I can take care of myself.'' He says calmly. ''What are you going out for?''  
''I'm going to meet an old friend...'' I lie. ''I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait for me okay?''  
He nods.  
''No problem.'' He answers.  
I give him a small smile and gently kiss him.  
''See you later.'' I whisper after the kiss before kissing his cheek quickly and getting up.  
''Be careful.'' He says as I leave the room.  
''Like always.'' I say with a small smirk then get downstairs.

 

* * *

The ride to arrive at the meeting place I had settled with my contact took around half an hour. I was really hoping that person had useful information, because he really was my only hope. I finally stop the car in front of a small coffee place and let out a sigh. I don't get out of the car though. I lean in the seat and tap my fingers on the wheel. Let's the say one I was meeting wasn't really... appreciated by all my family, by the Winchester boys in particular. And I knew I would probably make them mad with what I was about to do, but I couldn't think of anything else. I sigh another time and finally get out of my car. I walk inside the coffee place and take a look around. The one I was supposed to meet wasn't there yet. I go sit at a table near the window and wait. After a few minutes of waiting, I grab the salt shaker and start playing with it. I was like that: doing shit when I was stressed.  
''Well well well... hello, darling.'' I hear a British voice say and I jump a bit, putting the salt shaker down and looking up.  
Before even noticing Crowley, I see three big and old scrolls in the hands of two of his demons and hope fills my heart. I glance at Crowley and glare at him.  
''You're late.'' I groan.  
Crowley makes a sign at his demons and the two black eyed men put down the parchments on the table as Crowley sits in front of me. With a simple glance, Crowley makes the demons leave us alone.  
''I'm not late, you're in advanced.'' He replies.  
I take a look at my watch and realize he's right. I sigh and move my hand to take one of the scrolls but Crowley stops me by grabbing my hand.  
''Ellie, I like you, I really do, but this information comes with a price.'' He says, tossing my hand away.  
''Sorry Crowley, I'm not selling my soul again and I'm certainly not going back to Hell. And no way I'm kissing you on the lips.'' I reply, clenching my jaw.  
He grins.  
''Oh where else would you kiss me then?'' He asks with a smirk.  
I groan as I'm about to grab the parchments and leave, but again, he grabs my hand and stops me.  
''I want two things from you, and don't worry, keep your soul and your cherry lips for your husband, that's not what I want.'' He says, letting my hand go and bringing the few scrolls in front of him, making sure I don't try to leave with them again. Then he looks back at me.  
''First off, you're gonna owe me a favor.''  
I raise an eyebrow.  
''A favor? Like what?'' I ask, uncertain.  
''I don't know yet, but one day, I'm going to call you and ask you to do something for me.'' He specifies.  
''If you ask me to kill someone of my family, you realize...'' I start but he shakes his head.  
''No, no, no, I'm not gonna ask you something like that.'' He says.  
''Then what are you gonna ask me?'' I ask, crossing my arms and leaning on the table.  
''Something. I don't know yet. Nor when I will ask you. But one day, I will.'' He simply says.  
I sigh then lean back on the seat.  
''Fine. What's the second thing?'' I ask with a sigh.  
Crowley stays quiet for a moment and I fear what he's going to answer for a second. He rapidly looks around then leans above the table so he can whisper to me.  
''You are going to answer this simple question without complaining: How are you feeling, Ellie?'' He asks.  
His question makes me frown and I don't answer anything, not sure of what I heard.  
''What?'' I ask in confusion.  
''You heard me. How are you feeling, with Castiel's condition and Dean giving no news?'' He says.  
I blink a couple of times. The King of Hell, actually wondering how I was? Wow, Sam really did a good job by almost turning him human again. I sigh and chuckle a bit with not an ounce of humor.  
''Like you care.'' I groan.  
''I do. I really do.'' He says, and for a second I have the impression he's telling the truth.  
I bite my lip and shrug a bit.  
''I'm tired...'' I finally answer. ''I'm tired and scared we won't find a way to save him.'' I say dismissively.  
Crowley shakes his head.  
''That, I already know. Everyone knows it. There's something else you don't say...'' He says, pushing me a bit.  
I glare at him and let out a sigh of rage.  
''You want to know how I'm feeling, Crowley? Well I'm feeling like shit. I'm not tired, I'm freaking exhausted. I have the feeling my brain is going to explode. I'm terrified I'm going to lose by husband, and the pain I'm feeling is a million time worse than when I was in Hell.'' I half yell, causing people to look at us.  
Crowley notices the people, but barely pays attention to them before looking back at me. I let out a sigh.  
''Was my answer satisfying enough, Crowley?'' I ask more calmly.  
Crowley nods.  
''Very much so.'' He answers then slowly pushes the scrolls towards me.  
I thank him with a look and grab one of the parchments.  
''Sorry, it's all I could find. And I have to warn you...'' He starts and waves at a waitress. ''...they are all in Enochian.''  
''So what?'' I answer as I unroll the scroll I had.  
I vaguely hear Crowley ordering a muffin as I start reading the first lines. This scroll was about angel grace.  
''You can read Enochian?'' Crowley asks once the waitress is gone.  
I glance at him quickly and sigh.  
''No, not at all. I've been married to an angel for a long time, but I don't read Enochian, sorry.'' I answer sarcastically. ''Yes, of course I read Enochian Crowley. I can even speak Enochian. And I understand it.'' I add.  
''Huh.'' Crowley simply says.  
I roll my eyes and continue reading. The text wasn't saying a lot, it was explaining exactly what angel grace was, how important for an angel it was, that every angel had his own grace and that losing it would turn an angel human. Nothing we didn't already know. I let out a frustrated sigh at the same moment the waitress comes back with Crowley's muffin. I glance at him again.  
''Anything on Dean lately?'' I ask with a sad sigh.  
Crowley shakes his head as he takes a piece of his muffin.  
''No news of Squirrel, sorry. Wish I could help.'' He answers with a shrug then eats the piece of muffin he had. ''You want some?'' He asks, showing me the muffin.  
I shake my head a bit and turn my attention back on the parchment. But, I can’t shake the feeling that Crowley’s lying about Dean’s location or even knowing about how Dean was. For an unknown reason, Crowley stays with me for more than half an hour, eating his muffin slowly, asking some questions now and then about Cas, Moose and Kitten. Kitten was the name I used for Nikki, and hearing Crowley calling her that always pissed me off. But to be honest, right now it was the least of my problems.  
After reading two scrolls, one about angel grace and the other about the scribe of God, I start losing hope. None of the information in those texts was really useful and I rapidly start worrying I could lose my husband. I start reading the third and last scroll with not a lot of conviction, but at a certain point, it starts getting more interesting. Crowley sees I've started reading with more intensity.  
''Did you find anything?'' He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
''I think so...'' I say and put down the scroll I was holding in front of my face on the table. ''It says here that when an angel uses another angel's grace, the concerned angel will be weak and sick, and that after stealing the grace of three angels, an angel is going to die after five months. If an angel takes only one angel grace then he's going to die after...'' I stop my reading and stare in shock at the scroll.  
Crowley raises an eyebrow at me. ''After....?'' He asks.  
I swallow sadly and lean back in my seat.  
''Three months.'' I say quietly.  
''And Cas has stolen that other angel's grace for...?''  
I look up at him with sadness in my eyes.  
''It's gonna make three months in a week.'' I whisper and take my head in my hands as I try not to burst in tears in front of the King of Hell.  
I couldn't believe it. Seven days left. Seven days. If I was not finding a way to get his grace back, Cas would die... And who knows if God would bring him back this time? And I knew I couldn't sell my soul again to save him, I couldn't do that to Nikki. Not again.  
''Sorry...'' I say with a broken voice as I grab the parchments on the table. ''I have to go...''  
Without saying anything else, I head out of the place and walk to my car. I open the shotgun door and throw the parchments on the seat before closing the door roughly. I let out a low scream of rage as I kick one of my tires, tears falling down my cheeks. I hit the door of the car with my fist, ignoring the pain, and fall on my knees, letting the tears drop on the ground, now crying quietly. I cry for a few minutes before Crowley's voice interrupts my moment.  
''You are pathetic. Look at you...'' He says not far from me.  
I glare at him and get back on my feet rapidly, wiping the tears away.  
''Shut up.'' I mutter as I walk to the driver side, hitting Crowley with my shoulder as I do so.  
''You think crying like that is going to save your husband!?'' Crowley says loudly, ignoring my comment.  
I groan and look back at him angrily.  
''Don't tell me--'' I start roughly but Crowley cuts me off.  
''The Ellie I know wouldn't start crying. She would find a way to get what she wants, like she always does.'' He says with a loud and rough voice. ''You spent nearly 1200 years in Hell. And you never, ever, thought about giving up and becoming a demon. And you know what kept you sane all this time?! Your family. So you're gonna wipe those bloody tears off your face and you're going to find a way to save your husband!'' He says harshly.  
His words make me freeze for a moment. Then they hit me. He couldn't be more right. I couldn't give up. Seven days. A lot could happen in seven days. I nod at Crowley and completely wipe the tears away.  
''You're right.'' I tell him.  
''Of course I am. Get in the car. I have a lead.'' He says and gets in the shotgun seat, tossing the parchments away so he can sit.  
''What?!'' I ask and take place at the driver seat.  
He sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning in the seat then he looks at me.  
''I heard Metatron had safe houses around the States, where Castiel's grace might be. I asked some of my minions a week ago to check for those places, and while you were here crying your not-already-dead-husband, I got a called from one of them, telling me they found one of those safe houses.'' He explains rapidly.  
My eyes widen.  
''You're looking for Castiel's grace?! Why didn't you tell me that before?!'' I ask with an high pitched voice.  
''You didn't bother asking! It's not because I'm a demon I don't enjoy being called now and then!'' He replies with a voice sounding like mine.  
Wow. Was I really having this conversation with him? Apparently yes. I let out a sigh as I start the car.  
''Crowley, I never thought I would say that before, but I'm glad you're still alive.'' I mutter.  
Crowley grins at me.  
''Thanks darling. Now let's go find the grace of your angel.''


	7. Nikki's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight!  
> Also I think I may have forgot to mention it takes place in the end of season 9 and the beginning of season 10.

I push open the door to the bar. The smell of cigarette smoke fills my nose and I cringe. Dean, you could’ve picked a classier joint, buddy. I think as I walk past the pool tables and straight to the bar. It would be the safest place to stand, seeing as it looked like most of the guys were eyeing the girls like they’re meat or something and it would provide one great vantage point.  
Rock music plays.  
“What can I get you?” the bartender asks.  
I look at her,”A beer, please.”  
She nods once and heads to get me a beer. She returns with the bottle and slides it to me,”We don’t have any on tap.”   
I smile a bit,”That’s fine. A beer’s a beer.”  
She laughs slightly and heads to serve the next customer.  
I watch the pool tables, figuring that would be one of the few places Dean would be if he was here. He’d be hustling the men who were playing the game for the hell of it. The hell of it.. that phrase makes me cringe internally. I sip my beer and sigh slightly.  
“Hello, Kitten.” Crowley purrs to my left making me jump.  
“Crowley, I told you not to call me that.” I grit my teeth.  
The demon shrugs,”Your mother and father do, why can’t I?”  
I glare at him and don’t answer his question. “What do you want?”  
He orders the fruitiest drink possible and orders me another beer. I decline the beer, and the bartender nods. “I want to know the same thing in regards to you.”  
I look at him,”Where’s Dean?”  
“He’s here.. somewhere.” Crowley answers with a wave of his hand.  
I roll my eyes,”Why is he running with you?”  
Crowley smiles,”He’s realizing his full potential.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He chuckles without humor,”He’s not Dean anymore, Nikki..”  
I clench my fist,”Then what is he?” I already know the answer to the question before it leaves my lips, but I ask it anyways.  
“I think you know.”  
“Demon…” I say, feeling my mouth fill with cotton.  
“Not just any demon but..” he prompts.  
“A Knight.. Knight of Hell.”  
“Bingo.”  
“How? Was it the Mark that did this?”  
Crowley smiles wickedly. “I don’t have time for this… but you’re a smart girl, you can figure it out for yourself.” On that note, he walks away from me. I let out a frustrated sigh as I down my beer.  
“You need that other beer?” the bartender asks gently.  
I look at her and nod,”That obvious?”  
She smiles ruefully at me,”Something tells me you care about that Dean guy you’re looking for.”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“Love always is..”  
I look at her with wide eyes,”Wait, what? Oh, you think.. Oh no.. Dean and I.. we’re in-laws. I’m married to his younger brother.”  
She nods,”Oh.. I’m so sorry.”   
I laugh,”It happens more often than you think.”  
A loud noise comes from the center of the bar. I whip my head towards it only to find two men on the floor, brawling. The bartender lets out an irritated sigh as she reaches for the phone hanging on the wall. I leave my beer, half empty on the bar and head towards the brawl.  
Sure enough the guy on top is no other than Dean Winchester. I sigh and start to pull Dean back. He frowns and swings at me. I duck under the blow and grab his arm.  
“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” I yell.  
Dean rolls his eyes,”Kicking this guy’s ass or at least I was before you stopped me.”  
I shake my head,”Dean. No.”  
He shoves me back and comes at the guy again. They exchange blows. I look at one of the stronger looking men in the circle that had formed around them.  
“Help me get them outside?” I yell over the chaos.  
He nods and picks up the guy who Dean was beating up with ease. The man struggles in his arms.   
Dean glares at me, his eyes flashing black briefly,”What the hell Nicole?”  
“Take it outside.” I flatly say.  
Dean shakes his head,”It’s more fun in here.”  
I glare at him,”I will trap your sorry ass in the devil’s trap if I have to.” my voice is low and stern.  
Dean narrows his eyes at me, gauging if I am serious or not. He sighs and trudges outside.  
I nod in thanks at the man who had picked up Dean’s victim. “Thank you.” I pass him as we head outside.  
He nods,”Don’t let him do too much damage.”  
I force a smile,”I won’t.” I don’t know how long the fight will go or how much damage will be done, so I decide to humor the guy.

I let the fight go on for about thirty minutes. Dean’s beating the other guy to a pulp and he’s near death.  
“Alright, Dean.. Let’s get you home.” I say as I stand up from the box I had perched myself on.  
Dean ignores me.  
I grab his arm and pull him back,”Dean, now.”  
He sneers at me and I yank his arm back harder than I mean to. I hear it “Pop!” and my eyes widen. I drop Dean’s arm and head to the other guy.  
He looks at me with wide eyes and holds his hands up over his bloodied face. I shake my head,”Let me take care of you..I’m not going to hurt you.” he relaxes and tries to sit up. I shake my head again,”Don’t move.” I gently place my hand on his chest and heal him.  
He looks at me with wide eyes,”Thank you… you’re some sort of angel.. thank you..” he hugs me.  
I chuckle dryly.”Thank you.. but I’m no angel.. now I suggest you run.. get a cab, do something to get the hell out of here.”  
He nods and scurries away, muttering a bunch of thank yous.  
Dean rolls his eyes at the guy,”What have I told you about interfering in my fights?”  
I cross my arms,”Dean, this isn’t you.”  
“What do you mean? It’s always been me. This is how I’ve always been.” he pops his shoulder back into place without a word or even a wince. His eyes flash black and stay that way.  
“Dean…” I start.  
“What Princess?”  
I sigh and pull out my knife.”Dean, I don’t want to do this.”  
He smirks and throws a punch that hits me square on the cheek. Dean frowns a bit and his eyes go back to normal.”I’m sorry Nikki.” he wordlessly heads down the alley.

I return back to my parent’s place only to be greeted by a worried Sam.”Hey, you okay?”  
I have my head ducked down and I nod,”Just fine.”  
Sam lifts my chin and frowns as he sees the gnarly bruise forming on my face,”Nicole, who did this?” his tone is dead serious.  
“Dean.. except he’s not Dean.. he’s a demon.”


	8. Ellie's PoV

Driving to Metatron's safe house with the King of Hell riding shotgun, that was new. He was giving me directions and I was nodding absently. At one moment, I feel the need to say something to break the silence of the car.  
''Why are you helping us?'' I ask.  
''Hum?'' Crowley asks, not paying attention to what I said.  
I sigh.  
''Why are you helping me to find Cas' grace?'' I repeat myself. ''It's not like if the rest of my family really like you...''  
''But you don't dislike me do you?'' He asks, detouring my question.  
I glance at him and look back at the road, shrugging.  
''Well let's say having you on my good side has it's advantages.'' I answer.  
''I'm on your good side?'' He asks.  
I shrug.  
''Like I know. You didn't answer my question: why are you helping us?'' I ask for the third time.  
Crowley sighs.  
''Well, if I help you now, one day I'm going to ask you for help and you're going to help me.'' He answers.  
''So you're doing it for your personal good?''  
''Basically. Let's say Castiel and I... we don't really have a good past, but if I help you save his life...''  
''… You think he's going to forgive you for what you've done?'' I ask.  
He nods.  
''Something like that.'' He says.  
I shake my head.  
''I know my husband. He's never going to forgive you.'' I sigh.  
Crowley sighs as well.  
''I tried.'' He says.  
We both stay quiet for a moment.  
''What did you tell your demons? They probably don't know what you're doing, correct me if I'm wrong.'' I say.  
He chuckles a bit.  
''No you're not.'' He says. ''Actually, they think I'm gonna double-cross you, help you find your husband's grace, only to steal it from you afterwards.''  
I raise my eyebrow at him.  
''And are you going to do that?'' I ask.  
He shakes his head.  
''I'm going to say that you fought back and left with the grace. Happy?'' He says.  
''Very.'' I answer. ''Though why wouldn't you steal his grace? I mean, it could be useful for you, no?''  
Crowley sighs.  
''Let's just say Castiel could be useful in the future...'' He simply answers, causing me to frown.  
''What do you mean by that?'' I ask, tilting my head.  
He shrugs.  
''Nothing...'' He sighs, shaking his head. ''It doesn't really matter.''  
I frown more but I don't add anything.  
''So... anything new in Hell?'' I ask, changing the subject.  
''Not really... a few demons disobeying, like usual.'' He says.  
I nod slowly.  
''Nice.'' I say, not really knowing what to say.  
''Not really...'' Crowley says, a grin on his face.  
I see him grinning and I chuckle a bit, causing him to laugh quietly.  
''We should hang out more often.'' He says out of nowhere.  
''Nah, not gonna happen.'' I say.  
He sighs.  
''Again, I tried.'' He says.  
I chuckle a bit.  
''You tried.'' I repeat.  
Crowley laughs a bit again. This was going to be a really strange night.

* * *  
We arrive at Metatron's safe house after about half an hour.  
''Are you sure it's here..?'' I ask as I take a look at Metatron's safe house, a small and cozy cottage illuminated by the moon.  
''Sure of it.'' He says.  
I nod then jump out of the car.  
''You think there's angels in there?'' I ask once Crowley is out of the car as well.  
He shakes his head.  
''My minions made sure there were none. You're welcome.'' He answers.  
''Huh.'' I say then walk to the cottage, taking my angel blade out of my jacket.  
Crowley raises an eyebrow at me.  
''Never too careful.''I say with a shrug.  
''You don't trust my minions?'' He asks.  
''No, not really.''  
''I don't blame you.'' He sighs.  
I chuckle a bit and shake my head as I walk to the door of the cottage. I glance at Crowley and he takes his own angel blade out, then I open the door. But like Crowley said, his minions made sure there were no angels. The cottage had only three rooms: the main one, a small bedroom and a small bathroom, but those last two rooms were probably just there to look pretty. The main room had a large couch and a fireplace, and at least a hundred books piled up around the place. I let out a sigh and put my blade back on my jacket.  
''I'll check in the bedroom.'' I say as I excuse myself.  
I walk around the bedroom and look in every possible hiding place Cas' grace could be, not stopping myself from throwing things on the ground. Now and then, I hear a book hitting the floor from the main room, telling me Crowley is also looking, which was a good thing. After spending more than two hours in the room, I yell in rage.  
''I checked the bedroom three times. It's not in there.'' I groan as I get back where Crowley was.  
I notice that at least half of Metatron's books are on the floor, open.  
''Didn't find anything either.'' Crowley says, letting another book fall on the ground.  
I sigh and start looking in the books with Crowley, but after looking into every single one of them, I realize Castiel's grace might not be in here. I groan in rage and randomly kick in the books on the floor.  
''You alright sweetheart?''Crowley asks.  
I glare at him.  
''It's not here.'' I sigh.  
Crowley shakes in head.  
''We barely checked this room, we only looked in the books.'' He says. ''You look exhausted. When is the last time you slept? For real, I mean.''  
''A while, I guess.'' I mutter as I shrug.  
''Okay, we're gonna do something: take a nap and I'm going to continue looking. Deal?'' He asks.  
I frown and cross my arms.  
''What tells me if you find Castiel's grace you're not gonna leave with it?'' I ask.  
''Well first off, why would I have told you about those safe houses if I didn't want you to have it?'' He returns the question.  
He wasn't wrong, there was no point in telling me about Metatron's safe houses if he didn't want me to have Cas' grace again. I let out a loud sigh and slowly nod.  
''Fine, I'll go take a nap. But you wake me up in half an hour, understood?'' I say.  
He nods.  
''Sure.'' He says.  
I nod again and walk to the bedroom. It's not like Metatron had used the bed.  
''Sleep well dear.'' I hear Crowley say as I close the door to sleep in private.  
I roll my eyes a bit and crawl into the bed, which was really comfortable, and close my eyes.  
I don't know if it was because Cas wasn't here, so I wasn't hearing him cough, or if I was really tired, because I fell asleep in less than ten minutes and didn't wake up after that.

* * *

I wake up with a sudden start and sit straight up in the bed. The first thing I realize is that the sun is already there and a quick look at my watch tells me Crowley didn't wake me up after half an hour like I told him to do. I groan a bit and get out of the bed. I get out of the bedroom only to realize Crowley isn't in the cottage anymore. Well if I can still call it a cottage: the couch was ripped apart, at some places the wooden floor had holes in it and the fireplace was just pieces of metal. Wow, Crowley really wanted to find Cas' grace. I sigh, take out my cellphone and call him.  
''Morning sweetheart.'' He says.  
''I told you to wake me up after half an hour.'' I immediately say.  
I hear him chuckle a bit as well as some other background noises, like glass ticking and pool playing.  
''I'm sorry, but you seemed so peaceful I couldn't get myself to wake you up.'' He answers.  
I frown a bit as I start recognizing the noises.  
''Are you in a bar?'' I ask.  
''Maybe.'' He answers.  
I roll my eyes as I walk outside.  
''Did you find it?'' I ask.  
''If I had, I would have wo--'' He starts but suddenly there's a loud noise, like if someone had started a fight, and I hear a voice I swear was just like the one of Nikki.  
I sigh and shake my head. I was probably still a bit asleep.  
''Anyway...'' I sigh as I get in my car. ''Thank you again.''  
''You're welcome. I'll be in touch.'' He says then hangs up.  
I sigh and text Cas not to worry that I'll be back home in about an hour.

* * *

When I arrive at my home, I already know something's wrong. I frown as I get out of the car, moving the rolls in the backseat, before getting out rapidly. I get inside, only to find everyone in the living room. Cas and Nikki were both sitting on the couch and Sam was pacing around. They all look at me as I get in and I see Nikki's hurt.  
''What happened?'' I ask.  
Cas and Sam glance at each other as Nikki looks down before letting out a sigh.  
''It's Dean.''

* * *  
After listening Nikki's story, I pretend to need some air and walk outside, angry. I take out my cellphone and call Crowley.  
''You son of a bitch!!'' I yell in the phone once he picked up.  
''Oh, so you learned about Dean.'' He simply answers.  
''You lied to me!!''  
''Darling, I'm a demon, I lie a lot. But I didn't lie when I said I want Castiel to have his grace back'' He sighs.  
I groan.  
''So in reality, you just want Cas to have his grace so if Dean turns on you, you're going to have back up?'' I ask.  
''Wow, you're smart.'' He says.  
''You're a real asshole. For one night, I really thought you cared about something else than yourself!'' I half yell in the phone. ''Remember when I said I was glad you were still alive? Well, no actually, I wish you were dead!''  
''I don't think you really understand what I've done for you, Elizabeth.'' He says roughly.  
I groan.  
''Never call me that again.'' I reply harshly.  
''But it's your name, and isn't it beautiful. Now you're going to listen to me carefully: I helped you more than you can imagine. Without me, you wouldn't know about Metatron's safe houses. And without me, you wouldn't know your husband is going to die in a week. So you're going to shut your bloody mouth and thank me!'' Crowley snarls in the phone, angry.  
I stay quiet and close my eyes. He was right. He was fucking right.  
''What happened, Elizabeth, cat got your tongue?'' Crowley mocks.  
I have no idea why, but I have tears in my eyes. I don't answer the demon.  
''That's what I thought.'' He says with a mean chuckle.  
''I hate you...'' I whisper.  
''I know. Love you too.'' He says then hangs up.  
I bite my lip and hang up as well, rapidly chasing the tears away. I slowly walk back to my house, with the firm intention to tell my family where I was last night and what I learned.


	9. Nikki's PoV

“Dad, no..” I gently push my dad’s hand away as he tries to heal the bruise forming on my cheek. According to Sam, it was showing up in a nasty shade of purple. “We talked about this.”  
Cas frowns slightly and lowers his hand.”Okay..”   
Sam offers me an ice pack as Ellie walks back in. Her eyes are filled with tears, not of anger, but of sheer frustration. I stand up and offer her my seat on the couch, next to my dad. She takes it, wordlessly. She plays with the wedding ring gracing her finger.  
“Something wrong, Mom?” I quietly prompt.  
Ellie sighs,”I need to be honest with you three.”  
Cas tilts his head and Sam sits in a chair, pulling me into his lap.  
“I was out last night.. and I was looking for Cas’ grace.” she says.  
“So? What’s wrong with that?” Sam asks.  
“Nothing.. just who I was with is the wrong part.”  
“Who were you with?” Cas asks, he sounds worse than he did yesterday.  
“Crowley.” Ellie murmurs.  
“Wait, what? I ran into him yesterday at the bar..” I frown. “He didn’t mention you.”  
Ellie looks up at me,”Yeah, well he also lied to me about Dean, and wait you were at a bar yesterday?”  
I nod,”How do you think I got punched in the face by Dean? I just ran into him at the grocery store?”  
Her expression hardens, showing me she doesn’t appreciate my humor or sarcasm, whatever you want to call it.”Nicole… Not now.” her tone is laced with stress.  
I look down,”Sorry.”  
She sighs and stands,”Sam, Nikki can I talk to you in the other room please?”  
I nod and get up, offering Sam my hand. Sam takes it and intertwines our fingers.  
Cas tilts his head, worry filling his features.”Is something wrong, Ellie?”  
Ellie shakes her head,”No, no… I just want to..”  
“Find out more about Dean.” I offer, knowing all too well she’s got something to say about Cas.   
Cas narrows his eyes slightly and I hold my breath. “Alright..”

Ellie runs her hand down her face. “He’s got a week to live.” she says in a hushed tone. Her words seem to be amplified in my ears as soon as I hear them. A week to live.. Where have I heard those words? Oh, that’s right, a distant memory from when I was little. My parents had thought I had fallen asleep. I was maybe three or four when it happened. I knew something was up because of the hushed tones they used.

I sat on the top of the stairs, close enough to where I could hear, but not close enough to be able to be seen.  
“How long do you have left?” Cas asked her.  
“A week max…” Ellie sighed.  
I heard Cas groan,”You really should not have made the deal.” he ran his hand down his face. His face was bleak. He’d been gone for a while. I never knew why until I was much older and he told me.  
“I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you forever.” she muttered.  
“So you would rather have our daughter grow up without her mother?” Cas half-snapped.”Do you realize how selfish that is?”   
Ellie recoiled, this was the most emotion he’d shown since his return from Heaven. “I’m sorry..” she whispers. “I love you both.. and it seemed like the right thing to do. You know that as well as I do. Her grace is showing up and I’m not the one who knows how to handle it.”  
“Oh, so selling your soul to get your angel husband back seemed like the proper way to handle it?”  
“No… that’s not what I’m saying.” A frustrated sigh left her lips. “All I’m saying is she needs you, not me right now.”  
“She doesn’t need me.” Cas said flatly. “She needs her mother who doesn’t need to readjust to the human world.”  
Ellie shook her head,”Cas, she needs you.”  
“She needs us. And with you in Hell, she can’t exactly get that, now can she?” he snapped.

“And we can’t stop it can we?” Sam’s asking quietly, pulling me out of my thoughts with a squeeze of my hand. He looks over at me with concern.  
“Not unless he keeps stealing grace or we find Metatron..” Ellie sadly confirms.  
I nod quickly and blink a few times, the world spinning slightly.  
Sam wraps an arm around me before my knees can give out. “You used your grace, didn’t you?”  
“Uhh...heh..” I smile weakly. “On the guy your brother beat half to death.”  
He shakes his head, but I know he’s not mad at me. Ellie on the other hand is trying not to yell at me. She hates it when I use my grace because it drains me so much and I guess I act slightly tipsy. Oh, and I have shitty balance.  
“Nicole..” she starts.  
“I know, I know.. I shouldn’t use my grace, blah blah blah.. blah.” I roll my eyes dismissively.  
Sam’s trying not to laugh at me. He helps me stand on my feet, keeping his arm around me.  
Ellie sighs,”What am I going to do with you?” she mutters, but it’s not in English, but instead Enochian.  
I smirk,”Love me forever and ever..” I reply back in the same language.  
Sam watches our exchange with interest. It’s like he’s watching a tennis match. “Translation please?” he asks softly.  
I smile at him,”She wants to know what she’s going to do with me. I said she should love me forever.”  
Sam nods”I would understand, but someone still hasn’t taught me Enochian yet.”  
Ellie smiles and laughs, I mean an actual laugh. “Well, while she’s resting she can teach you.”  
I frown slightly and start to protest but Sam picks me up bridal style.  
“Yes, ma’am..” he grins and carries me to my room.  
Ellie smiles at us before heading back to the other room.


	10. Ellie's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight!

''Yes ma'am.'' Sam says and grins before leaving with Nikki in his arms to their room.  
I smile at them and walk back where Cas was. He was still sitting on the couch. I give him a small smile but he doesn't smile back and it makes my smile fade away.  
''Why are you lying to me?'' He asks with a sigh.  
His question takes me by surprise.  
''What?'' I ask, even though I perfectly knew what he was talking about.  
''Don't act like you don't know Ellie.'' He almost snaps, but he's exhausted, so it doesn't sound that threatening.  
''Cas...'' I start but my husband shakes his head.  
''Don't. It's useless.'' He sighs and looks away.  
I bite my bottom lip.  
''You don't seem to realize I know when you're lying.'' He adds, still not looking at me.  
I look down at my hands. I hated lying to him, but telling him he was going to die in a week... was it really the good thing to do?  
''And Crowley, really?'' He says loudly, well louder than usual, which makes me jump a bit. ''Seriously, what got into your mind?''  
''Cas, I did it for you...'' I start.  
''No. No, Ellie, you did it for yourself.'' He snaps, for real this time. ''Hasn’t it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe it would be better for me to die? Maybe it's time to make things right for once?''  
I stop breathing.  
''How can you say that?!'' I yell back. ''How can you even think about dying?!''  
''Because last time you brought me back, Nikki lost her mother for twenty years!!'' He yells, his voice echoing in the house.  
He didn't look sick right now. He was pissed. Not only was he pissed, he was pissed at me. But he was right, Cas had died more than once, but every time, he was coming back. But a long time ago, when Nikki was just a little girl, Cas was killed for the first time, because of me. And I really needed him. But things didn't go exactly like I had planed.

I rapidly wipe off the tears of my cheek as I get up right after burying the small box in the middle of a crossroad. Castiel was dead. And after a week of praying to God, hoping he would bring him back, I had given up and decided to ask the help of other creatures: demons.  
So there I was, in the middle of a crossroad, waiting for my savior.  
''Hello darling.'' A british voice says behind me.  
I turn around quickly, face to face with a demon. His meatsuit was in his fifties, and he didn’t look that bad.  
''I'm here to make a deal.'' I speak.  
''Oh, really? Never could have guessed.'' The demon says with sarcasm, a grin on his face. ''What can I do for you darling?''  
I bite my lip.  
''Bring my husband back from the dead.'' I say in a whisper.  
''Oh, you want me to bring back the dead.'' He says.  
I nod.  
''But there's a small hiccup...'' I say.  
''That would be?''  
I take a breath..  
''He's... well was, an angel.'' I breath out.  
The demon raises an eyebrow at me, then starts pacing slowly, a smirk on his lips.  
''I don't know which is funnier: the fact that you want me to bring back one of my mortal enemies from the dead or the fact that angels actually know how to love!'' He says with a chuckle.  
''Are you going to bring him back?!'' I ask loudly.  
''I will, but the terms are going to have to change.'' He says.  
''What do you mean?'' I ask.  
''I mean, any nomral deal gives you ten years to live... but bringing back an angel... You won't have ten years, sorry Love.'' He says.  
I look down.  
''How much time can I have?'' I ask in a whisper.  
The demon thinks for a bit.  
''Well, since you're a really pretty woman, I can give you half a year.'' He answers.  
Six months. Only six months? Nikki was three, she needed me, I knew it but... she also needed her father. And I needed Cas.  
I look back at the demon.  
''Castiel.'' I say.  
He raises an eyebrow.  
''Excuse me? He asks.  
''His name was Castiel. And you're gonna bring him back.  
And before he can add anything, my lips are on his. Because the only thing I had in mind at that moment was bringing Cas back  
I pull away a few seconds later. The demon still had that smirk on his lips.  
''When will he be back?'' I ask.  
''Give me an hour.'' He says.  
I nod.  
''May I know your name, darling?'' He asks.  
''Ellie...'' I sigh.  
''Well, Ellie, see you in six months..'' The demon says then makes a move to snap his finger.  
''Wait, what's your name?'' I ask out of curiosity  
''The name's Crowley.'' He answers. ''See you around.''  
Then he disappears in thin air. I shake my head.  
''Hopefully not.'' I mutter to myself.  
And God knew how wrong I was.

''But don't you get it Castiel?! I didn't sell my soul or anything this time!'' I yell back.  
Now we were both standing up, facing each other. Somehow, Cas had enough strenght to be mad at me.  
''I'm sorry Elizabeth, but Crowley surely didn't help you just because he wanted to be kind!!'' He yells back.  
''A favor!! I owe him a favor!!! That's it!! No soul selling, no kiss, nada!!'' I yell back.  
''What for?! There's something you're not telling me. And it has something to do with that.'' He groans.  
I stop and look down, tears in my eyes. Cas sighs and sits back on the couch, his pitch of energy now gone.  
''Ellie, what is it?'' He asks, his voice softer.  
Before I can stop it, a sob escapes my lips and I fall on the couch near Cas.  
''If we don't find your grace... you're going to die in a week...'' I sob, tears rolling down my face as I look Cas in the eyes.  
''What...?'' he asks.  
''Please don't make me say it again..'' I whisper.  
Cas opens his mouth then closes it. He looks out at the window for a few seconds before looking back at me and taking my hands.  
''Then I want it to be the best week of my life.'' He says and gently squeezes my hands. ''If I got a week to live, I want to spend it with you and Nikki. Please stop looking for my grace before it's too late...''  
I take my hands out of Cas'.  
''You're giving up?'' I ask, getting up.  
''Ellie, it's useless...'' He says, his voice sounding tired.  
''No. No it's not. I am not losing you, you hear me? Whether you like it or not, I'm going to find your grace. And I will get the help of Lucifer if I need too, not I'm not giving up. Never.'' I snap and walk to the door.  
''Ellie come back here right now! You're not going anywhere!'' Cas shouts hardly, painfully getting up as I open the door.  
I shake my head.  
''Sorry Cas. But unlike you, I'm not giving up.''  
As I say this, I leave the house and jump in my car. I was going to find Castiel's grace.


	11. Nikki's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the waiting, I had two crazy evenings Thursday and Friday! I don't know how many chapter I'm going to post today, but at least 3.

Sam’s fingers lace lazily in mine. “Okay, let’s try this again..” he murmurs as he tries to say the phrase I was teaching him in Enochian.  
I grin at him,”Close but no..”  
He lets out an annoyed sigh,”Where am I going wrong?”  
“You’re trying too hard, relax your tongue..”  
Sam laughs,”That’s the first time I’ve heard that leave your mouth.”  
I roll my eyes at him. “Sam, please.. I’m trying to keep the grace drunkenness.. sickness whatever you want to call it under control and you making comments like that isn’t helping anyone.”  
He kisses my cheek,”Sorry..” he doesn’t sound too sorry about it.  
I tell him off in Enochian and he repeats the phrase back to me with fluency. “So, I have to cuss at you for you to be able to speak it?” I tease  
Sam tilts his head,”You cussed at me?”  
I nod,”Yeah..”  
His eyes widen and there’s a hint of innocence to them. “I’m so sorry, Nikki.”  
I laugh and kiss him.”You now know one phrase in Enochian.”  
Sam smiles as he pulls me closer to him. We hear footsteps heavily coming up the stairs. I frown slightly and Sam lets me go to get out of bed and investigate. “Cas, what are you doing?” Sam asks, heading back to our room, behind Cas.  
Cas looks at me,”I’ve got a week to live.. and your mother took off.”  
I sit up and start to get out of bed,”What?”  
“She said she’s not giving up..” Cas quietly adds. “And I don’t want to spend the last week of life just staying here moping.”  
“So you’re going after her?” Sam asks.  
Cas shakes his head weakly. “I’m going to help you find Dean.”  
Sam frowns,”Cas, I can’t ask that of you.”  
“Dad, Sam’s right..” I say. “And besides, I think I might have a way to get you some more time.”

I look at Sam and Cas after I tell them my great plan.  
“No.” Sam says flatly.  
“Sam, it’ll work.. besides it won’t harm me.” I protest.  
Cas shakes his head,”Nikki, it’s a kind offer, but there’s too many things that could go wrong.”  
“We could cut too deep in the wrong place, we could take too much or hell it could not even work at all.”  
I sigh,”And it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”  
“And I won’t let you.” my husband snaps.  
“I don’t need your permission, Sam.” I snap back.  
Cas looks at us, waiting to say anything.  
“It’s stupid Nikki, you could die.” Sam tries to reason with me.  
“So what? It’s better than seeing my Dad die again and this time knowing I could’ve stopped it.”  
Sam runs a hand down his face,”Nikki…”  
“No, I’m sick and tired of feeling like I can’t help those I care about. Like how I couldn’t help you and Dean when Lucifer was released. How I couldn’t help you when you got back from the cage. How I couldn’t do anything but watch as you stay up all night,unable to sleep because of the memories and other things.” my voice cracks slightly. “How all I could do was watch as you fell apart.”  
Sam doesn’t look at me. “Nikki, you helped me more than you realize. And you couldn’t help with the memories because I wouldn’t let you. I wouldn’t let you take them on. Look at what it did to Cas, no offence Cas, but it screwed him up.”  
Cas mutters something along the lines of,”None taken,” but his voice is so quiet and weak.  
“I can’t lose my best friend and the only good thing to happen to me in a while.” Sam continues.  
I glare out the window.”Dad, it’s your call.”  
Cas sighs and looks at me,”I’m not going to take your grace, Nicole.”  
I nod once.”Okay.”  
Sam looks at me and shakes his head,”You’re reckless.”  
“Like you’re any better.” I snap  
“I am.”  
“Oh yeah?” I look at him. “You threw yourself into a pit with the Devil in you because you thought you could ‘handle’ it. Or the fact that when you lost your brother you went out to kill the thing that had killed him. Oh and tried to take on the first demon ever created!”  
“For the ones that I love!” Sam half yells at me.  
“And you don’t think I’m doing this for the same reason?” I yell back.  
Sam shakes his head as he stares at me. “But this is different!”  
“You’re right, I don’t run the risk of breaking the world.” I regret the words as soon as the words leave my mouth.  
He recoils before he walks out of the room without another word.  
“Where are you going?” I ask as I follow him.  
“Out…” Sam vaguely answers. He grabs his keys.  
I frown as I watch him leave. I run my hands down my face and groan into my hands.  
Cas had followed me and I didn’t realize it until I turn around and walk into him. We steady each other.  
He gives me a half-hearted smile,”Well, it looks like it’s just us for the time being.”


End file.
